Misterio en la Noche
by Soul Knight
Summary: Aoshi ha estado trasnochando, misteriosas heridas cubren su cuerpo, que esta ocurriendo?, averiguenlo .... cap 6 arriba, los hechos son revelados...
1. Misterio en la Noche

Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, es una historia basada de personajes de Kenshin que tiene de todo un poco, espero sea de su agrado, por favor les pido sean críticos, no tengo mucho escribiendo fics ^^U  
  
Un Misterio en la Noche  
  
Era un día soleado en la casa de los oniwabanshu; Misao se había levantado temprano aquella mañana de Lunes, todos se encontraban realizando sus labores cuando un estridente ruido se escucho en la puerta de la casa. Misao corrió hacia la puerta a gran velocidad y quedo sorprendida al ver a Aoshi tirado en la entrada, todo indicaba que había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Misao asustada se acerco a el y le dijo con ternura.  
  
Misao: .... Aoshi-sama, .... ESTAS EBRIO ¡!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: eh? (dice con voz y aspecto cansados)  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama, respóndame por favor ¡!! Que le ocurrió??, estuvo bebiendo?? Que rayos le ocurrio?? (le dice mientras lo zangolotea desesperadamente)  
  
Aoshi: eh? (aun con aspecto cansado, como sin saber que esta corriendo)  
  
Misao: ;_; ... o Aoshi-sama .. porque?? Porque??  
  
Aoshi: Misao.... Misao ....  
  
Misao: ;_; si Aoshi-sama, dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarlo.  
  
Aoshi: Misao .... Puedes .... Puedes ...  
  
Misao: Si, que tengo que hacer??... que tengo que hacer?? ...(abrazandolo fuertemente)  
  
Aoshi: podrías ... por favor ... DEJAR DE ZANGOLOTEARME ¡!!!!!  
  
Misao: ^^U ... perdón ^////^ (soltando a Aoshi)  
  
Aoshi: gracias Misao, te lo agradezco... y tranquila, estoy bien, solo que anoche salí tarde de orar del templo y camino a casa me tope con Sanosuke quien me invito unos tragos, bebimos hasta tarde y cuando intente entrar a casa caí dormido en la entrada.  
  
Misao: ¬¬ estuviste bebiendo ¿??¡!!!!  
  
Aoshi: si, porque esa cara, soy un adulto responsable que conoce sus limites no tienes de que preocuparte (poniendo cara de yo no fui)  
  
Misao: ¬¬ (entre pensamientos: "Aoshi-sama nunca bebe, además de que Sanosuke se encuentra en Tokio con kenshin, esto es muy extraño, algo me debe estar ocultado")  
  
Aoshi: Bien, con tu permiso debo retirarme a mi cuarto, necesito descansar.  
  
Al momento de retirarse, Misao nota una mancha de sangre en la manga de la camisa de Aoshi-sama. Habiendo llegado a su cuarto, Aoshi-sama se cambio su ropa; mientras tanto en un lugar estratégico del cuarto, Misao yacía escondida observando detenidamente a Aoshi-sama, cuando de repente pudo observar una pequeña herida en el brazo de Aoshi-sama, la cortada era menor, sin embargo, Misao entre sus pensamientos creía que durante su regreso del templo Aoshi-sama había sufrido de un altercado el cual no había omitido.  
  
Misao se encontraba cada vez mas confundida, ya que conociendo las habilidades de Aoshi, un simple ladrón no representaba amenaza ante semejante espadachín y luchador como lo es el; -Entonces, ¿Por qué?- se decía a si misma, no creía la historia de haber bebido puesto que sus ropas y su aliento no daban señales de eso, sin embargo, no dejaba de cuestionarse que había pasado esa noche para que llegara a si.  
  
Al día siguiente, la historia volvió a repetirse hasta el mas ultimó detalle, incluyendo la excusa de haberse ido a beber. Misao estaba consternada por este nuevo hecho, una vez mas Misao se metió a escondidas en el cuarto de Aoshi y en esta ocasión Aoshi parecía tener 3 nuevas heridas 2 en el brazo y una en la espalda; estas nuevas heridas llamaron la atención de Misao, -Ya tiene mas heridas, algo esta haciendo por las noches y pienso averiguarlo- se dijo entre pensamientos.  
  
Ese día por la tarde, Misao, siguió a Aoshi hasta el templo donde siempre pasada toda la tarde orando, Misao se aseguro de no ser notada, aunque en varias ocasiones, Aoshi parecía notar que alguien lo seguía, sin embargo, este siempre continuaba su camino.  
  
Este es el final del primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya agrado, próximamente vendrá el segundo capitulo, por favor espétenlo.  
  
Soul Knight 


	2. Sombras

En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Aoshi, había estado trasnochando mucho, extrañas heridas cubrían su cuerpo y cosas extrañas estaban ocurriendo en Kyoto, ahora Misao desea mas que nada averiguar que esta pasando con Aoshi-sama, ya que presiente peligro debido a las heridas que ella había visto en sus cuerpo con anterioridad.  
  
Misao, siguió a Aoshi hasta el templo donde siempre pasada toda la tarde orando, Misao se aseguro de no ser notada, aunque en varias ocasiones, Aoshi parecía notar que alguien lo seguía, sin embargo, este siempre continuaba su camino.  
  
____________________________________________________________ Sombras  
  
La noche llego a Kyoto, Misao decidida ha averiguar que estaba pasando salio sigilosamente de la casa de los Onniwabanshu a paso firme y seguro. Misao se dirigió velozmente al templo donde Aoshi pasaba todo el día meditando. Utilizando toda su habilidad Misao persiguió a Aoshi sin que este lo notara, en ocasiones Aoshi volteaba sospechoso como presintiendo que era perseguido pro alguien. Súbitamente Aoshi se detuvo a mitad de la calle y con un frágil suspiro dijo en voz alta pero firme:  
  
Aoshi: Misao! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguirme?  
  
Misao: 0_0 (sorprendida por ser descubierta, aunque de cierta forma lo esperaba), Aoshi-sama, yo... yo ... yo ... este .... Yo iba de compras ¡! ^^U  
  
Aoshi: No tienes porque mentir, se que tienes varios días tras mi pista, también se que ya has visto mis heridas.  
  
Misao: 0////0 .... Este .... Si, así es, te he estado siguiendo, pero eso tu lo provocaste al no decirme que pasaba. Solo llegas cada mañana, cambias tus ropas y vuelves a desaparecer y nadie sabe de ti.  
  
Aoshi: Tu bien sabes que paso la mayor parte del día en el templo meditando, mis acciones pasadas.  
  
Misao: Es cierto, pero una buena parte de la tarde y toda la noche desapareces como sombra, hasta hoy solo e descubierto que vagas como alma en pena por la ciudad.  
  
Aoshi: Eso es tan solo lo que te he permitido descubrir, hay muchas cosas que es mejor que no sepas.  
  
Misao: ¿Qué? , pero ¿Por qué?  
  
Aoshi: Hay mucho en riesgo aquí y no deseo arriesgarte a ti.  
  
De repente varios ojos aparecen de la penumbra mirando a la pareja detenida y maliciosamente, Aoshi y Misao lo notaron casi de inmediato, lentamente Aoshi comenzó a sacar al funda de sus kodashis, mientras Misao tomaba sus dagas y se colocaba en posición de combate. Acercándose lentamente a Misao, el susurro al oído.  
  
Aoshi: Misao, vete de aquí ahora ¡!  
  
Misao: Nunca!, no pienso dejarlo solo Aoshi-sama!.  
  
Aoshi: Misao!, no es momento para discutir, yo puedo solo con ellos, ahora vete ¡!!  
  
Misao: Pero Aoshi-sama.  
  
Aoshi: Que esperas ¡!!, vete ¡!!  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama (viéndolo con cierto rencor y enojo)  
  
Aoshi: Entiende de una buena vez Misao, este no es lugar para ti!.  
  
Misao; Aoshi-sama, quiero pelear a tu lado!!  
  
Aoshi: Ahora no es el lugar ni el momento, mejor vete de una buena vez, huye mientras yo los distraigo, ahora!!.  
  
Misao: Pero, pero ...  
  
Aoshi: MISAO ¡!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento una flecha sale disparada de la penumbra dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Misao, ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando....  
  
Bueno este es el final de segundo capitulo, algo corto, pero interesante ¿no creen?, jejeje, espero que les haya gustado próximamente no se pierdan la continuación de este fic. ¿Qué pasara? Nadie lo sabe ^_^  
  
Soul Knight 


	3. Bajo la luz de la luna

En el capitulo anterior...  
  
Una flecha sale disparada de la penumbra dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba Misao, ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando....  
  
¿Que ocurrirá con Misao?, ¿será este su inevitable fin?, ¿Aoshi podrá salvarla?, descúbranlo a continuación...  
  
Bajo la luz de la Luna  
  
La flecha furiosa se acercaba cada vez más al pecho de Misao. Esta era incapaz de moverse debido a la impresión, estaba aterrada y sorprendida a la vez, al mismo tiempo Aoshi se lanzaba para cubrirla con su cuerpo pero ya era tarde la flecha ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros del pecho de Misao cuando repentinamente esta se detiene sin razón aparente, Aoshi se detiene, respira y una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad aparece en su rostro, Misao por otra parte aun sorprendida por el hecho de que la flecha se haya detenido suspira de alivio mientras voltea lentamente su vista hacia el frente, allí una figura conocida, una sombra que había llegado para ayudar. Misao sonrío y con voz fuerte y alegre grito.  
  
Misao: HIMURA ¡!! (Exclama Misao mientras observa como la mano de Kenshin sostiene la flecha frente a ella.)  
  
Aoshi: (tranquilo pero alerta) Himura, ya era hora de que aparecieras ¿no crees?  
  
Kenshin: Lo siento mucho Aoshi, sufrí algunos contratiempos en el viaje desde Tokyo, pero por lo visto he llegado justo a tiempo.  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬ si tu lo dices, ¿ya sabes que hacer?  
  
Kenshin; Si, tu carta fue muy especifica.  
  
Aoshi: Excelente, entonces, hazlo de una buena vez!! Y déjame a estos bravucones a mí, ellos conocerán mi furia.  
  
Kenshin: Entendido, te veré en el lugar acordado.  
  
Misao: Y ¿ustedes dos que traman? ?_? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
Kenshin: Todo a su tiempo, ahora, disculpame U_Ux  
  
Misao: Himura, ¡¿Qué haces?!  
  
En ese instante Kenshin con un movimiento rápido de su mano rompe la flecha en dos partes y las tira al suelo, se acerca a Misao rápidamente y la golpea fuertemente en la boca del estomago con el mango de su katana provocando que esta se desmaye en sus brazos.  
  
Kenshin: Descuida Aoshi, prometo protegerla.  
  
Aoshi: A si lo espero, ¡ahora ve!  
  
Kenshin: ¡Si!  
  
Kenshin coloca a Misao en su espalda y sale corriendo a gran velocidad dándole la espalada a Aoshi, quien rápidamente desenfundaba sus kodashis y se preparaba para la batalla por venir.  
  
Algunas sombras comenzaron a seguir a Kenshin, este se percato de inmediato y aumento la velocidad a pesar del peso de Misao. Corrió tan fuerte y tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, pero cerca de un callejón, una de las sombras le dio alcance lanzándole una daga la cual rozo el hombro de kenshin rompiendo sus ropas, Kenshin ignoro esta pequeña herida y siguió corriendo sin descanso. Súbitamente la sombra que anteriormente le había dado alcance se coloco frente a ellos, sacando una katana se puso en posición de combate y se lanzo a envestirlos, Kenshin haciendo uso de su habilidad, evadió todos y cada uno de los golpes que esta sombra el propiciaba, protegiendo siempre a Misao, su maestría en la esquiva era digna de admirarse, en la oscuridad de aquella calle solo se veía el brillo de esa katana que cortaba el aire fuertemente frente a Kenshin, pronto la sombra comenzó a denotar desesperación ante sus intentos fallidos, por unos instantes la luz de la luna coloco su brillo sobre el rostro de Kenshin, la sombra enardecida vio con asombro el rostro completo de su victima, una cabellera larga y rojiza brillante por la luz de la luna ondeaba al viento, ojos firmes y sin temor lo veía fijamente, entonces la sombra quedo aterrada por lo que presencio a continuación. Una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda de su victima, una cicatriz aun abierta y palpitante resaltaba de todo el rostro de Kenshin, la sombra tiro la katana al suelo, y quedo paralizado un leve grito de terror salio de su boca –"Battousai!, Battousa!, Battousai!"-, la sombra aterrada salio disparada como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de donde se encontraban Kenshin y Misao. Por todo el pueblo se podían escuchar los gritos de aquel infeliz que decían –"Battousai, el destajador, el espadachín que hizo llover sangre por esta ciudad, lo he visto!, lo he visto!"-. Kenshin sabia que dicha alharaca no era una buena señal, así que procedió a correr mas rápidamente pero ahora en otra dirección buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse.  
  
Mientras tanto, Aoshi se encontraba rodeado por miles de sombras que desenvainaban katanas y lo veían con malicia. Aoshi con una mirada sin temor alguno, observo discretamente la cantidad de sombras que lo rodeaban –"15 en total"- se dijo así mismo, mientras pensaba en una ofensiva lo suficientemente veloz y efectiva para detenerlos a todos sin mayor dificultad. Había tensión en el aire, ni las sombras ni Aoshi se movían, todos los presentes se encontraban estáticos en sus lugares, inmutados, pensativos, reflexivos, la noche avanza y la escena parecía no terminar jamás, pero quien daría el primer paso, quien se atrevería a comenzar el ataque.  
  
En ese momento, la tensión se corto, con un movimiento violento una de las sombras se abalanzo sobre Aoshi a toda velocidad sin titubear, al ver esto las 14 sombras restantes se lanzaron tras la iniciativa de su compañero y antes de que Aoshi pudiese notarlo, 15 hombres estaban a apunto de cortarlo en mil pedazos. Las espadas de las sombras brillaron bajo la luz de la luna, el estruendo de acero chocando no se hizo esperar y un escalofriante grito rompió el silencio de la noche.  
  
El brillo de una espada ensangrentada iluminaba el panorama, dos ojos abiertos llenos de temor se visualizaron, había pasado lo inesperado, una de las sombras había herido a su compañero en su afán por matar ha Aoshi. Las 14 sombras restantes voltearon en todas direcciones buscando a Aoshi, pero este no se veía por ningún lado. De repente, un fantasma con la forma de Aoshi se dejo ver por escasos segundos, después otro y otro y otro, miles de fantasmas con la forma de Aoshi aparecían y desaparecían por todos lados. Los 14 hombres estaban aterrorizados, desconcertados, no sabían donde estaba y que estaba ocurriendo, todos y cada uno de esos 14 hombres tomaron fuertemente sus katanas y se colocaron espalda con espalda, mientras los fantasmas seguían apareciendo y desapareciendo ante sus confundidos ojos –"¿y ahora que hacemos?"-, se decían entre ellos, -"No hay que temer, es solo un truco barato"-, dijo uno valiente. –"Solo hay que atacarlo de una buena vez!"-, frase a la cual el grupo replico –"Si, tienes razón!, Aoshi Hinomori, MUERE ¡!!!"-, y los hombres se lanzaron en todas direcciones intentando matar a los fantasmas que veían sin suerte alguna.  
  
De la oscuridad de la noche y de todas direcciones se logro escuchar la voz de Aoshi que decía: "Muy bien malditos, venga por mi, si es lo que desean". Como relámpago cayo del cielo Aoshi sobre una de las sombras, con un movimiento veloz tomo ambas kodashis y antes de que la sombra se diese cuenta, Aoshi ya lo había derribado dejándolo inconsciente. Ahora solo quedaban 13 hombres ante Aoshi.  
  
Sin pensarlo un minuto mas, Aoshi se lanzo contra la siguiente sombra mas cercana a el. La cual temerosa de las habilidades de tan excelente espadachín, decidió arrojar su katana y tirarse al suelo rogando misericordia.  
  
Sombra 13: ¡se lo ruego, piedad!  
  
Aoshi: ¡piedad!, ustedes intentaron matar a Misao, y por ello deben pagar.  
  
Sombra 13: ¡Por favor, no me haga daño!  
  
Aoshi: ¡Eres un cobarde!, no mereces que gaste mi tiempo en ti (le da la espalda), ¡largate antes de que cambie de opinión!  
  
Sombra 13: (tomando su katana y lanzadose dispuesto ha atacar ha Aoshi), eres un tonto, MUERE!!!!  
  
Aoshi: ¡Estupido! (da un brinco hacia atrás con fuerza esquivando la envestida de la sombra)  
  
Sombra 13: No puede ser.  
  
Aoshi: Mas vale que lo creas estupido.  
  
En ese momento Aoshi se lanza a gran velocidad contra la sombra la cual ahora se encuentra paralizada aun sorprendida por la defensa de Aoshi. Un destello de luz se vislumbra en donde se encuentran ambos cuando este desaparece la sombra se encuentra aun de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, sus ojos están completamente blancos mientras Aoshi desaparece nuevamente en la penumbra de la noche.  
  
Las 12 sombras restantes se encuentran sorprendidas y asustadas, algunas de estas comienzan a reflexionar sobre retirarse, sin embargo, tienen órdenes que cumplir, Aoshi no puede seguir con vida, pero ahora se encuentran temerosos de perder la suya.  
  
En ese momento un nuevo grito escalofriante se escucha en la penumbra, otra espada ensangrentada brilla bajo la luz de la luna....  
  
Bueno este es el final del capitulo 3, espero que haya sido de su agrada, próximamente esperen el emocionante capitulo 4, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios acerca de este fic para yo poder mejorarlo en cada capitulo. ^_^  
  
Soul Knight 


	4. En la Calma de la Noche

En la Calma de la Noche  
  
Un nuevo grito se había escuchado en la penumbra una nueva espada ensangrentada era iluminada por la luna. Dos sombras que se encontraban revisando al hombre que acaba de derrotar Aoshi se paralizaron al escucharlo, tomaron aire ambos y con cierta duda se dirigieron al sitio de donde salio el grito, el medio apenas y los dejaba respirar no eran capaces de correr, solo caminar, todos sus sentidos estaban mas que alertas, sigilosamente se toparon con una pequeña barda, ambos se quedaron quietos mirando un rato la barda, tenían miedo de asomarse por esta. Durante 5 minutos los dos aterrorizados hombres solo miraban la barda, como esperando que se quitase sola de su camino. Finalmente tras muchos esfuerzos uno de ellos se asomo cautelosamente por esta, el otro hombre se encontraba mirando a este muy detenidamente como esperando ver el reflejo de lo que ocurría en su mirada.  
  
Fue entonces cuando el hombre que había estado esperando algún comentario de parte de su compañero, sintió un terrible dolor que comenzaba desde su espalda y terminaba en su abdomen, el dolor era intenso, por un momento pensó que se trataba de sus nervios y su estomago lo estaba resintiendo, sin embargo, su vista comenzó a nublarse sus sentidos a desvariar y finalmente un cansancio insoportable apareció, fue entonces cuando bajo un poco su vista y observo con terror esa mancha de sangre que había en sus ropas, se toco el abdomen con sus manos las cuales se mancharon de sangre inmediatamente, el dolor era mas intenso, el miedo apareció una vez mas entonces el hombre se desvaneció.  
  
Su compañero se encontraba allí paralizado al grado que solo podía observar a terrado a otro de sus miembros muerto tras la barda, cuando no pudo evitar notar el desvanecimiento de su compañero así como el charco de sangre que se formaba a su alrededor. Voltio su mirada en todas direcciones violentamente como esperando encontrar ha Aoshi, sin embargo, no había nadie, no pensándolo ni un minuto este salio corriendo a toda velocidad cuando sin intención se topo con otro de sus compañeros, alegre por el accidentando encuentro le explico lo que había ocurrido mas atrás, pero este parecía no escucharlo, su mirada denotaba un terror tremendo, en sus intentos por despertar a este sujeto, la sombra noto algo, sus katana estaba toda ensangrentada, sus labios muy discretamente balbuceaban algo que comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el hombre que no paraba de balbucear, bloqueado en su mundo, ataco a su propio compañero con furia matándolo de un golpe, de repente sus balbuceos lograron escucharse y rompiendo la calma de la noche se escucho - "Battousai!, Battousai!, Battousai!"-, Lejos de allí, un grupo de sombras se encontraban desmayadas en el suelo, terriblemente golpeadas, la luna ilumino el campo de batalla, un hombre se encontraba allí parado jadeante por la terrible batalla, era Aoshi, que había derrotado a las sombras restantes sin problema alguno. Entre pensamientos se preguntaba si Misao se encontraba bien y donde estaría ella y Himura.  
  
De repente, Aoshi escucho los gritos de aquella ultima sombra que quedaba, no podía comprender lo que decía pero sabia que no podía ser bueno, sin pensarlo, salió directo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los gritos ya no había nadie, solo el cadáver de aquella sombra que murió inesperadamente, Aoshi se encontraba totalmente desconcertado puesto que no sabia que había pasado, sabia a la perfección que no podía haber sido Himura, -"pero entonces ¿quién?"-, se preguntaba a si mismo mientras caminaba sigilosamente por los alrededores. De repente, el sonido de ramas quebrándose llamo la atención de Aoshi, quien sin dudar tomo sus kodashis y se acerco hacía donde había escuchado aquel ruido.  
  
Aoshi cuidadosamente retiro la maleza que cubría el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, alli yacía el hombre trastornado en posición fetal, balanceándose rápidamente repitiendo una y otra vez –"Battousai!, Battousai!, Battousai!"- , Aoshi entre pensamientos se dijo –"vaya Himura, realmente eres capaz de provocar una fuerte impresión a las personas"-, sin darle importancia y sintiendo compasión por el pobre hombre, Aoshi se dio la vuelta, y se retiro descuidadamente, en ese momento aquel hombre trastornado cambio su mirada y se lanzo sobre Aoshi con violencia. Aoshi percatándose de lo ocurrido giro rápidamente esquivando el ataque de la sombra casi por completo, sin embargo, el filo de la katana había provocado una herida en su pecho.  
  
Aoshi: Maldición! (Mirando fijamente la herida en su pecho)  
  
Sombra: JAJAJAJAJAJA, lo he logrado he asesinado al maestro de los asesinos! (Ríe con fuerza)  
  
Aoshi: Estas enfermo! Pagaras por lo que has hecho!  
  
Sombra: JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJA (Arrojando espuma por la boca)  
  
Aoshi: (Tomando sus kodashis con fuerza y lanzandose sobre la sombra) TOMA ESTO ¡!!  
  
Poco antes de que las kodashis de Aoshi alcanzaran el cuerpo de la sombra, esta se desplomo en sus rodillas y a través su garganta con su propia katana. Al ver esto Aoshi contuvo su ataque y desistió.  
  
Aoshi: pobre diablo, Himura lo dejo completamente loco. Y hablando de Himura donde habrá ido con Misao, solo espero que se encuentren bien.  
  
En ese momento Aoshi guardo sus kodashis y salio corriendo a gran velocidad, utilizando todas sus habilidades comenzó a rastrear a Kenshin por la ciudad.  
  
Mientras tanto Kenshin y Misao se encontraban en un pequeño callejón ocultos detrás de unas cajas, Misao aun se encontraba inconsciente pero lentamente esta comenzaba a despertar, Kenshin tenia una mirada alerta y cautelosa, siempre vigilante de todo lo que se escuchase o viese, después de un rato de vigilancia, Misao finalmente despertó.  
  
Misao: ... pero que ... porque ... cielos ... (decia mientras se frotaba el estomago)  
  
Kenshin: Misao, veo que por fin despiertas, te pido disculpas por la forma en que te trate, pero debes comprender que se trataba de una emergencia.  
  
Misao: @_@ ... eh?... mande??... yo que? ... Himura, que haces en Kyoto?  
  
Kenshin: ^_^xU  
  
Kenshin: Acaso no recuerdas nada.  
  
Misao: @_@ ... de que?  
  
Kenshin: ^_^xU (K: cielos, creo que se me paso la mano, pero yo le golpee el estomago, porque perdió la memoria)  
  
Misao: @_@  
  
De repente una nueva silueta apareció en el tejado cerca de donde estaban Kenshin y Misao, Kenshin voltio su mirada hacia la silueta mientras colocaba su mano cerca de su katana, cuando .....  
  
Bueno, este es el final del capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado, les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupado los últimos días y no tuve oportunidad ^^U ... espero recibir sus comentarios ... y ¡esperen el capitulo 5!  
  
Soul Knight 


	5. La Noche mas Oscura

Bueno a partir de ahora habrá mas dialogo y mas historia menos golpes. Si se lo estaban preguntando esto no afectara para nada la historia original la cual ya esta planeada simplemente el formato de escritura cambiara un poco.  
  
La Noche más Oscura  
  
Kenshin miraba fijamente aquella silueta que habia aparecido frente a Misao y el, su mano firme en su katana, listo para cualquier cosa, preparado para todo como siempre. De repente, una voz conocida se escucho venir de aquella silueta, era Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: Himura!, hasta que los he encontrado  
  
Kenshin: Oh, Aoshi, que bueno verte de nuevo.  
  
Misao: *_* Aoshi-Sama !! ... @_@ duele panza ... (se retuerse un poco en el piso)  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬U que le hiciste Himura?  
  
Kenshin: ^^xU este ... yo ... pues ... este ... tu viste lo que tuve que hacer para sacarla...  
  
Aoshi: ¬¬U si, y creo que fue exagerado.  
  
Kenshin: ^^xU  
  
Misao: @_@  
  
Después de breve lapso aturdida, Misao se sintió mejor, los tres se internaron un poco mas adentro en el callejón temiendo que todavía pudiese haber mas hombres allá afuera persiguiéndolos.  
  
Aoshi: Himura, ya es hora, haz lo que te he pedido en mi carta.  
  
Kenshin: Si, comprendo, fue un placer volver a verte Misao pero ahora debo irme hay asuntos que debo atender y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con la persecución.  
  
Misao: ¿De que asuntos hablas?, ¿De que se trata todo esto?, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¡¿Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya?¡  
  
Aoshi: Y las tendrás ahora mismo.  
  
Misao: 0_0  
  
En ese momento, Kenshin sale corriendo a gran velocidad fuera del callejón perdiéndose entre las sombras. Aoshi y Misao, quedan solos. Aoshi se toma un par de minutos para asegurarse de que el área donde están es perfectamente segura y que no será interrumpido por nada ni por nadie. Aoshi: Bien, parece que aquí estamos seguros, creo que ya es momento de darte algunas explicaciones, sin embargo, lamentablemente solo te diré una parte de la verdad puesto que aun no estas listas para todo lo que ha venido sucediendo en los últimos días. (le dice mientras la mira con una mirada un poco perdida y triste)  
  
Misao: ¿Pero porque no estoy lista?, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a conocer toda la verdad?  
  
Aoshi: (con mirada muy seria), Si  
  
Misao: Entonces, porque me estas negando un aparte de la verdad.  
  
Aoshi: Porque la información que tengo yo en esto momentos, los conocimientos que yacen en mi cabeza, son demasiado vitales, si llegase a decírtelo todo serías cazada como yo lo he sido esta noche. Ya que lo primero que debes saber es, que los hombre que hoy nos han atacado no son si no una consecuencia directa de mis actos descuidados. (remarca con lamento)  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama, ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?, ¿Qué secretos me escondes en esta oscuridad?  
  
Al mismo tiempo que decía esto, Misao toma de su cuello un pequeño medallón, lo mira detenidamente, lo frota y una pequeña lágrima resbala por su mejilla mientras dice con dolor.  
  
Misao: ¿Recuerdas esto? (enseñándole el medallón)  
  
Aoshi mira detenidamente el medallón, de repente su mirada denota un dolor incontenible, sus ojos no tienen lagrimas, pero su mirada triste queda inmersa en el medallón, entre mas se adentra su mirada en el medallón voces del pasado vienen a su mente, la voz de una pequeña niña comienza a resaltar sobre las demás, esta tierna y dulce voz dice sin cesar –"Aoshi- sama, Aoshi-sama"-, inesperadamente Aoshi pone su mano sobre su cara y la empieza ha apretar como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. La voz se hace cada vez mas y mas fuerte con cada nuevo volumen de la voz los ojos de Aoshi se comienzan a cristalizar, pronto las lagrimas empiezan a brotar por su rostro, al poco tiempo el siempre frío, el siempre calculador Aoshi se encontraba llorando cual niño pequeño sujetándose la cara con fuerza como intentando detener sus lagrimas. Misao al ver su rostro entristece y decide guardar el medallón en su pecho nuevamente.  
  
Aoshi: Si, recuerdo eso, lo recuerdo muy bien, casi como si fuese ayer (aun con lagrimas en sus ojos pero sin la mano en su rostro).  
  
Misao: Lo se, el medallón de la promesa me dijiste aquella ocasión ¿Recuerdas?  
  
Aoshi: Si, la promesa (sus lagrimas se detienen al tiempo que se reincorpora)  
  
Aoshi: ¡Y por aquella promesa es que te digo que no puedes conocer la verdad por completo!  
  
Misao: Aoshi-sama (dice lentamente mientras suspira y baja su mirada al suelo) Misao: De acuerdo, así lo has querido, dime tu verdad entonces.(Volteando con una mirada altanera y segura hacia Aoshi)  
  
Aoshi: Lo haré. Y mi verdad es esta, escúchala bien, presta oídos a ella, puesto que lo que aquí oirás no será, si no el relato de la noche más oscura. (Dice con una mirada fría y dura)  
  
Misao solo podía mirarlo con intriga, mientras entre pensamientos solo se decía –"La noche más oscura, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"-.  
  
Aoshi suspiro, tomo aliento y mirando fijamente a Misao comenzó su tétrico relato sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar Misao logro notar como sus ojos denotaban una preocupación tremenda, incluso culpa. Entre pensamientos Misao se dijo a ella misma –"No me gusta su mirada, ¿será tan grave lo que ha hecho?"-. Sacudiéndose un poco la cabeza Misao presto toda su atención a las palabras de Aoshi que sumido en su relato decía:  
  
"Todo comenzó un par de meses atrás, una noche como hoy, todo indicaba que seria una noche tranquila llena de paz. De repente, inspirado por el ambiente pacificó decidí que era una buena noche para pasear por el parque, que equivocado estaba yo, como me arrepiento de esa decisión. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, escuche unos ruidos extraños provenientes de unos arbustos no muy lejos de donde me encontraba, utilizando mi habilidad me escurrí y me dijere silenciosamente hacia ellos, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a un grupo de hombre armados atacando a una inocente criatura que en ese momento yo calcule de 5 años. Mi sangre hirvió como nunca antes, no podía permitir semejante atrocidad, a pesar de no traer ningún arma conmigo decidí lanzarme al rescate de la criatura, no me costo mucho trabajo acabar con aquellos hombres, una vez completado exitosamente el rescate, me aproxime a la criatura que yacía allí en el suelo llorando de terror, la tome en mis brazos y le dije –'Calma pequeño, todo esta bien ahora, ya no están los hombre malos que te perseguían deja de llorar, ¿si?'-, el pequeño pareció calmarse con mis palabras y pronto su llanto se convirtió en sollozo, una vez que se encontraba mas tranquilo, le pregunte si sabia donde vivía, o donde estaban sus padres, el solo me dijo el nombre de su madre, Ryoko se llamaba, para cualquier persona eso seria información inútil, para mi después de mis años como espía, me era mas que suficiente, de inmediato comencé una rápida investigación sobre la madre del niño, hasta que ya tarde en la madrugada logre dar con la madre desesperada que se encontraba gritando por las calles el nombre la criatura, acompañada por dos policías."  
  
En ese instante Misao interrumpió bruscamente el relato de Aoshi solo para preguntar –"¿Cómo se llamaba ese pequeño?"-. Aoshi con mirada triste y con cierto dolor dijo –"Taro"-. Misao no pudo evitar notar la triste mirada de Aoshi y aunque ella tenía mas preguntas sobre la criatura, decidió que no era bueno en ese momento y dejo que Aoshi siguiera su relato. Aoshi suspiro y continúo diciendo:  
  
"Taro, si, ese nombre aun resuena en mi cabeza, puesto que has de saber que esa criatura no era un niño cualquiera, era nada mas que el hijo de un importante político que se encontraba de viaje de negocios por Kyoto, y había traído a toda su familia consigo para que ellos pudiesen disfrutar de la ciudad, mientras el atendía sus negocios, error que pronto lamentaría amargamente." Nuevamente el rostro de Aoshi se entristeció casi al punto de las lágrimas, Misao no podía hacer más que escuchar atenta a sus palabras. Aoshi volvió a suspirar y continuó:  
  
"Esa misma noche, la noche que conocí a la madre de Taro, se me pido que acompañara a los policías y a la familia al hotel donde se encontraban hospedados. En el camino la señor Ryoko me explico lo que ya te he dicho, que Taro era el hijo de un importante político que se encontraba en la ciudad. Al llegar al hotel, tuve el placer de conocer al famoso político que estallo en llanto al ver a su hijo sano y salvo, corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el y lo abrazo fuertemente, después voltio hacia mi y pregunto –'¿Quién es este hombre?'-, a lo que el pequeño Taro respondió con alegría –'Es un ángel papi, me salvo la vida'-, -'¿Es cierto eso Ryoko?'- pregunto el político un poco desconfiado, -'Si, esposo mío, el salvo la vida de nuestro hijo'- decía Ryoko mientras me miraba con gratitud. El político pronto sonrío y me dijo –'¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?'-, -'Aoshi Hinomori'- respondí cortésmente, El hombre me miro con gran asombro y dijo -'Tu eres el líder de los onniguabashu, ¿No es asi? '-, pregunta que respondí con una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza, -'Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué sorpresa?, mi hijo fue salvado por toda una leyenda, esto merece ser celebrado, ¿Qué dices?'-, me decía mientras daba pequeños golpes con el codo, -'Lo siento señor, yo solo observe que el pequeño estaba en peligro y hice lo que creí correcto, ahora con su permiso debo retirarme'-, el político se puse serio entonces y con una seña indico a todos que salieran de la habitación para que nos dejaran solos. Una vez en privado este hombre puso un rostro muy serio y me dijo –'Escuche, señor Hinomori, usted es una leyenda por aquí, y como usted pudo comprobar esta noche mi familia y yo somos fácilmente victimas de la delincuencia y quiero proponerle un negocio, claro si usted esta de acuerdo'-, la noche avanzo y el me explico que no se sentía tranquilo puesto que su familia se encontraba en constante peligro, me propuso que me convirtiese en el guardaespaldas personal de su hijo, y que hiciese todo lo que pudiese para protegerlo, me ofreció mucho dinero a cambio de dicha protección, yo le deje muy claro que protegería al niño, sin embargo, que no me interesaba su dinero, pero que cuidaría del niño por su bienestar. Esas palabras retumban en mi ser constantemente, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?"  
  
En ese momento Aoshi no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en ese mismo momento el cielo de esa noche se nublo, la noche se volvió mas oscura de lo que ya era, la luz de la luna quedo completamente bloqueada y una terrible tormenta comenzó a caer, Aoshi estaba allí bajo la lluvia inmóvil llorando, su rostro solo se vislumbraba cuando un rayo caía, Misao no podía hacer nada, solo lo miraba con dolor mientras observa al guerrero expresarse de una forma que no había visto antes, de pronto, ambos estaban allí, bajo la lluvia, viéndose el uno al otro, cada uno expresaba dolor, Aoshi expresaba una mirada de remordimiento y tristeza mientras que Misao lo miraba fijamente con ternura y tristeza también. La llovía se hacia mas intensa cada vez, un gran silencio ocupaba el lugar, que ocasionalmente era interrumpido por el rugir de un relámpago.  
  
Fue allí bajo esta triste escena cuando Misao con gran esfuerzo pregunto –"¿Qué ocurrió, que no pudiste hacer?"- . Aoshi mirandola fijamente dijo –"yo cumplí con mi deber, hasta la noche en que cometí un error, un grave error, y ahora estoy aquí pagando mi pecado de aquella noche"-. Misao estaba cada vez mas intrigada, lo miro inquisitivamente y dijo –"¿Cuál ha sido tu pecado?"-. Aoshi cayo un breve instante, tomo aliento, y con un gran esfuerzo, dijo con la garganta casi muda por el dolor al pronunciar las palabras y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, hasta que por fin una frase comenzó a formarse en su boca que decía: "Yo.... Aoshi Hinomori.... En mi deber de ... cometí ... el ... mas grave.... Pecado... Yo... Yo ... Yo...". Misao mas intrigada que nunca le grito con desesperación –"¡¿Tu que?!"-. A lo cual Aoshi respondió de inmediato –"Yo... "- al tiempo que estaba por terminar su frase, un trueno azoto no muy lejos de donde estaban y su luz ilumino la cara de Aoshi la cual estaba envuelta totalmente en lagrimas y su mirada reflejaba un tremendo dolor, entonces la tan esperada frase fue completada –"Yo..."-  
  
Bueno ese es el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gusto mucho esperen el emocionante siguiente capitulo donde tal vez Aoshi pueda terminar su frase, tal vez no... esperenlo, y por favor no dejen de escribir sus reviews.  
  
SOUL KNIGHT 


	6. Lagrimas en el Cielo

Primero que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero como avise con anterioridad tuve estuve algo ocupado en diversos asuntos tanto de índole académico como personal, pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero sea de su agrado, y en el futuro espero poder actualizar mas pronto... U

Bueno, como bien saben ya tengo un mega atraso enorme con la continuación de esta historia, sin embargo, espero que este capitulo lo compense ya que busque que fuera lo mas inesperado posible, para recuperar un poco su atención así mismo como para compensar todo el tiempo que estuve sin escribir nada de nada. Que por cierto una vez mas me disculpo U

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6 – "Lágrimas en el Cielo"

Un trueno azoto no muy lejos de donde estaban y su luz ilumino la cara de Aoshi la cual estaba envuelta totalmente en lagrimas y su mirada reflejaba un tremendo dolor, entonces la tan esperada frase fue completada –"Yo..."-, -"¡¿Tu que?!"- gritaba Misao interrumpiendo con desesperación, su mente temía lo peor. Mil ideas cruzaban la cabeza de Misao, Mil pensamientos atacaban su ser. Finalmente, tras mil interrupciones, tras minutos de desesperación la frase entera fue dicha con dolor. –"Yo maté a madre e hijo con mi espada, y no solo eso si no... que la madre fue muerta por mis manos de manera intencional, mientras que la pobre criatura falleció descuidadamente junto a ella"-. Misao quedo perpleja al oír estas palabras, no podía creerlo, no era capaz de entenderlo. Misao tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y agitándola fuertemente decía –"¡No!, ¡no es cierto!, ¡es mentira!, ¡Aoshi-sama no seria capaz de hacer eso!, ¡Esto es una pesadilla!"-. Aoshi, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, agacho la cabeza con dolor y no dijo más, el frenesí de Misao termino. Ambos quedaron allí, bajo la lluvia, viéndose mutuamente con dolor. La mirada de Misao se negaba a lo que había escuchado, pero a su vez, en el fondo, una tierna mirada hacía Aoshi buscaba consolarlo y transmitirle un poco de paz a su alma. Mientras que Aoshi se perdía en sus pensamientos, las voces de Ryoko y Taro resonaban en su cabeza, poco a poco las voces se hacían más y más fuertes.

Una vez mas, la mano de Aoshi se encontraba en su cara, apretándola con fuerza, como buscando callar las incesables voces que resonaban por toda su cabeza con terrible fuerza.

Misao, con tristeza inmensa, lo observaba con dolor. Tras unos minutos de decidía, Misao hablo –"...Y... ¿Cómo ocurrió? ... ¿Qué te llevo a tan terrible error?"-. Aoshi parecía no escucharla, el presionaba su rostro con tal fuerza que las palabras de Misao parecían ser ignoradas. Misao no insistió mas y siguió observándolo como intentando penetrar sus mente con su mirada, como queriendo echar un vistazo a sus pensamientos e ideas, sin logro alguno Misao tomo nuevamente el medallón que yacía en su pecho y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente mientras un par de lagrimas caían de su rostro las cuales se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia que azotaba la triste escena.

Finalmente, Aoshi retiro la mano de su rostro entristecido y demacrado, y mirando fijamente a Misao, le dijo – "no existen palabras para describir lo ocurrido en dicha noche, ya que fue tan increíble e impredecible que probablemente suene como una especie de mal sueño"-, Misao no podía más que mirarlo con melancolía al escuchar esas palabras. –"Pero Aoshi-sama, yo creo en usted y se que no importa que tan increíble o extraordinario sea lo que me diga, yo le creeré"-, Aoshi se sintió un poco mas tranquilo al escuchar estas palabras, pero aun se encontraba titubeante ante ella. –"Bien, tus palabras me han dado la confianza para decírtelo, así que... esto fue lo que ocurrió aquella noche"-, Misao le respondió con una tierna mirada y una leve sonrisa que apenas alcanzaba a notarse.

Aoshi comenzó su fatídico relato con un nudo en la garganta, cada palabra que salía de su boca era acompañada por una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas. –"Aquella noche, yo me encontraba en la casa de Taro, haciendo guarda como había acordado, la noche parecía transcurrir con normalidad y sin percance alguno, mas de una ocasión llegue a pensar en dormir un poco pues todo lucia como cualquier noche. Justo entonces, un sonido llamo mi atención, venia de una de las habitaciones. Decidí investigar, sigilosamente me acerque a la habitación de donde venia el extraño ruido, de inmediato note que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero los extraños ruidos que no era capaz de distinguir no cesaban, así que tome la iniciativa en mis manos. Haciendo uso de mis habilidades abrí la puerta, antes de hacer nada, di un pequeño vistazo al interior para ver si dichos ruidos no eran de cuidado o de peligro, afortunadamente era solo el político y su esposa, los cuales se encontraba a mitad de la ceremonia del té, pero aparentemente Ryoko, había cometido un ligero error y había derramado algo de té sobre su esposo y los ruidos que escuchaba eran los ligeros alaridos de un esposo dolido por un té caliente en sus piernas mientras su esposa intenta limpiarlo con un pañuelo mas sus esfuerzos parecían en vano. Fue entonces que decidí tomar un paseo por las afueras del edificio, ya que el cielo se encontraba despejado, la luna nueva estaba en pleno apogeo y todo parecía sereno y en calma."-

-"A veces el hombre toma malas decisiones que aparentan ser buenas debido a las circunstancias, sin embargo, el hombre jamás toma en cuenta el ambiente cambiante y volátil de la vida, digo esto porque esa noche cometí un gran error al decidir salir del edificio."-, Misao se encontraba atenta a todas y cada una de las palabras de Aoshi. Una mirada de intriga se dejaba ver en sus ojos. Aoshi continuo su doloroso relato con su voz enronquecida por la vergüenza –"Allí estaba yo, sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada, pensando en tonterías mientras miraba la luna, recordando los viejos tiempos, atesorando los nuevos, fue entonces cuando escuche el grito del político que venia del interior del edificio, inmediatamente corrí hacia donde había escuchado el grito, cuando llegue, para mi sorpresa, me tope con el político lleno de pánico orinado en sus pantalones arrinconado en una esquina de su cuarto, enfrente de el se encontraba Ryoko sosteniendo una wakisashi en sus manos con una mirada furtiva y llena de rencor mientras balbuceaba -'Moriras aquí cerdo desgraciado!!'-, estaba anonadado, no podía comprender como es que estaba pasando aquella escena tan extraña, ¿Por qué ella? Y ¿Qué hizo el? Me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras observaba aquella dramática escena. Confieso que durante aquel momento dude terriblemente sobre que hacer debido a que tal vez aquel hombre merecía ese cruel destino, pero también existía la posibilidad de que ella fuese la ejecutora de las amenazas a este hombre. Con mi mano en mi espada, no sabia que hacer, la confusión en mi cabeza se hacia cada vez mas grande, ¿Qué es lo correcto? Esa pregunta me daba vueltas en la cabeza sin cesar, tras aquel breve instante de duda, que para mi fueron mas que mil años, decidí actuar y proteger ha ese patético pedazo de hombre que orinado en sus pantalones temblaba de miedo ante la imagen de su esposa armada y con esa mirada de ojos llameantes llenos de rencor e ira."-

-"Jamás olvidare el rostro de Ryoko hacia aquel pobre desdichado, era tal la furia de esta mujer que aparentemente ella no se percato de mi presencia hasta el ultimo segundo. Ryoko se abalanzó violentamente sobre su esposo con la wakisashi de una forma tan elegante y a la vez letal que parecía que esta mujer era una experimentada asesina. Usando todas mis fuerzas me arroje a mi mismo entre la wakisashi y el hombre, recibiendo el letal beso de su espada, en este momento Ryoko se dio cuenta de su equivocación, y detuvo su envestida rápidamente, para mi buena suerte la herida no fue de gravedad. Sin embargo, Ryoko estaba confundida y trastornada, solo logre escuchar sus balbuceos que decían –'Porque tu?, creí que eras diferente?, creí que tu si me comprenderías, pero eres igual a todos, por ello, te matare!!!!'-, en dicho instante Ryoko se dejo ir con todas sus fuerzas sobre mi con gran destreza y habilidad, fue en este momento que... ocurrió... " -, Aoshi dejo de hablar, y cerro los ojos fuertemente, en su cabeza se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de una mujer. Misao mientras tanto solo lo miraba detenidamente mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla al tiempo que murmuraba –"Aoshi-sama!"-, Aoshi intento mas de una vez el continuar su relato, más esto le era casi imposible.

Finalmente después de una larga pausa, Aoshi, continúo su penoso relato. Sin embargo, la lluvia que azotaba en ese instante se hacia cada vez mas fuerte hasta convertirse en toda una tormenta repleta de relámpagos y truenos, el cielo se había tornado completamente negro, cada gota de lluvia golpeaba con implacable furia en el cuerpo de Aoshi y Misao pero ninguno de los dos parecía moverse de su lugar, se veían como congelados en el tiempo de aquella implacable tempestad, Aoshi no podía evitar comparar aquella tempestad con la tormenta que se desataba en su ser. Justo cuando el relato parecía continuar, el ensordecedor azote de la tormenta impedía ha Aoshi continuar, pero Misao no sabía que era peor, si la tempestad del clima o la tempestad en el ser de Aoshi, de igual forma ambas tormentas impedían que Aoshi continuara su relato.

Poco a poco Misao comenzaba a desesperarse debido al terrible suspenso que se generaba, sin embargo, su desesperación era inútil, no podía hacer mas nada, mas que esperar la resolución de esta trágica historia, pero a su vez una parte de Misao ya no deseaba escuchar mas ya que sentía la pena y el remordimiento por el que Aoshi se encontraba pasando y sabia con todo el dolor del alma que nada de lo que pudiese decir o hacer levantaría el animo del ahora cabizbajo Aoshi.

Bueno, este es el final de este sexto capitulo, se que es bastante corto, pero espero que los haya dejado en suspenso, a su vez espero que haya sido de su agrado por favor les pido manden sus reviews acerca de este nuevo capitulo, para saber que tanto les gusto o no, o así sea nada mas para rayármela por todo lo que le estoy haciendo pasar a Aoshi U.

Soul Knight


End file.
